We'll Always Be Friends,I Promise
by One Green Eye The Other Blue
Summary: Tidus is a little mental.Yuna is a sweet angel.She's the new girl too.They both become really good friends and all.PLZ R
1. The Not So Nice Meeting

_I've decided of this story.I really like this story.It'll probally be long but the chappters won't.Hope you like it and all.So...Here goes my story._

" Doctor," The young woman started," What will happen to my son?" Well I'm afraid that he has hurt himself in his brain," The Doctor started," He will never have a brain like the other people his age ".The young woman cried out in pain while she was thinking about her son.Nothing will ever be right now that Jecht is gone,she thought.

**17 Years Later**

" Mom ",He yelled out," I'm going to school now." Tidus you have to go and eat breakfast first," His not so young mother anymore called out." Ok," Tidus called out.Tidus had long blonde hair and crystal like blue eyes.He wore nerdy clothes and stuff like that.

Tidus went down the stairs and ate breakfast." Mom I can't wait to go to seventh grade today," Tidus cried.( As you can see Tidus is 17 but still in the seventh grade ) " Yes it is great isn't it honey," His mother started," Hurry up now you don't want to miss the bus." Ok Mom," Tidus replied while walking out the door to the bus.

**At School**

Tidus stared at his teacher.He was telling them a problem in math to do.He wrote down the answer and went up to his teacher to see if it was correct.

" Why,Tidus this is perfect," The math teacher cried.Tidus smiled while blushing he hurried to sit back in his seat.A few minutes later the bell rang.All the kids yelled and howled as they ran out the door.

Tidus did to.He hurried up with his friends.As always Rikku was flirting with Gippal.

Tidus laughed," Rikku an you let me be for once?" Gippal asked." NO WAY HONEYBUNCH," Rikku cried out while chasing after him.UGH,Gippal thought.

He looked at shy Kairi.She was talking to the outgoing Sora.They were both blushing.

Then he noticed Zidane and Garnet.Zidane was holding Garnet.He got a flower and put it in her hair.She sighed and smiled while she looked up at him with her sweet smile.She leaned in closer and said in his ear," I love you Zidane " ." I love you to Garnet," He replied.

Tidus sighed.He thought love was sickening.( Well that's what he thinks,lets wait till he meets Yuna ) He looked around the school.There was the always noticable cheerleader Aeris.

She was making out with Cloud,the jock.Love stinks,he thought again.

**On The Ride Home From School**

He got on his motor scooter and drove home and thought about his friends.Suddenly he stopped and saw a girl in her truck.

She looked around his age.She had one green eye and one blue eye.She had shoulder length light brown hair.She turned her radio up real loud.She is REALLY pretty,he thought.

The girl took out a map." Man,this sucks," She thought outloud.He took a few steps toward her.She looked up at him in disgust." Oh Hi," She said forcing a smile on her face.

" Do ya need any help," He asked,a smile on his tanned face." Yes," She relplied," Can you tell me how to get there?" You Must be new around here," Tidus said now making a geeky smile spread on his face.

Though the girl never seemed to notice.He told her where to go." Thanks," she cried, " By the way,I'm Yuna." I'm Tidus,"He replied.

Yuna left.Tidus smiled to himself knowing that he told her where the strip club was.ha ha ha,he thought to himself." What a day, "he said outloud while getting on his scooter.

_So how'd you like my story?I'll continue.Phew glad I'm done.Though its gonna be hard.Espeically because I'm working on two stories.I'll continue the other one soon to.Well thats all.PLZ R&R!! BYE_


	2. The Kiss On The Cheek

_Hey ya'll I'm back.How'd you like my other chapter? I hope you like the pairings and all.Not much to talk about.So...heres my story._

Yuna's POV

Darn it.That idiot named Tidus just took me to what the people here call the strip club.

I HATE HIM,she thought.

She ran back to her black truck with red fire on it.She got in the driver seat and drove to the nearest hotel.She asked them for the directions ( again).Yuna got in her car ( again ).

She drove to where she wanted to go.

Yuna opened the door with her elegant fingers.

She was wearing an orange shirt with a fluffled up top.Her nail polish was a pattern of pink and orange.

Her skirt was orange-yellow.Her medium long light brown hair was flowing in the sun.Her green eye was looking at the door.

Her blue eye was thinking of Tidus.He's different,she thought as she walked in the door of the _dance_ club.

She looked up at the lights and everything.She met up with a woman.She looked nice.

She came over to Yuna and smiled a pretty grin," Hello,are you new here "?

Yuna looked at her closely.Her smile was familiar.

" Yes,my name's Yuna," Yuna proclaimed as she took her hand out," um...by any chance would you know a boy about my age named Tidus "?

The woman took her hand out as she took it.

" Why yes," The woman announced," The only Tidus in this town is my son ".

" Does he have blonde hair and blue eyes? " Yuna asked.

"Thats him alright,"The woman proclaimed,"By the way my names Caroline,well I better go home now and go to Tidus,we'll be here again later too" ." Oh wait,can I go with you,I can drive you there if you don't have a car?"Yuna asked with exitement.

" Well...now that you mention it sure," Caroline answered.

Yuna and Caroline got into Yuna's truck.Caroline turned the radio up.Maybe she doesn't act old,Yuna thought with glee.

They arrived at Tidus's house.Tidus walked out the house greeting his mother.He looked at Yuna and said,"Sorry about the thing,I forgot about where the dance club was".Yuna kissed him on the cheek.

He blushed deeply and smiled a geeky smile." Doe's anyone bother you here?" Yuna asked.

" Yes," Tidus replied," Seymour does." Well,tonight when I meet that Seymour I'll make sure he says sorry," Yuna replied with a smile.

" You are coming to the dance club tonight aren't you" ?Tidus looked at his mother pleedingly." Yes," Caroline answered," He will go." Well then Tidus," Yuna replied," I'll see you then " .Yuna walked off and smiled.

She waved good bye and then Tidus could not see her anymore.

_How'd you like it?PLZ R&R!!!! _

_Click the button and you'll get to see all the other reviews ppl sent me plus your's!!! LOL_

_Yuna and Tidus_


End file.
